Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża
Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża – pierwszy odcinek serialu Sonic X. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się sceną, w której Big the Cat łowi ryby. Nagle zauważa światło i słyszy alarm w oddali. Doktor Eggman zebrał wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu i umieścił je w swojej bazie. Sonic zaatakował doktora, chcąc odzyskać szmaragdy i uratować Cream i Cheese'a. Roboty doktora dały mu się jednak we znaki, więc Sonic potrzebował pomocy. Tails i Amy przylecieli Tornadem 2 i rzucili mu pierścień. Z jego mocą Sonic przebił się do bazy doktora. Jednak Tails i Amy zostali zestrzeleni. Groziło im zderzenie z pobliską skałą, ale uratował ich Knuckles. Sonic w tym czasie dostał się do bazy Eggmana, w samą porę, ponieważ doktor zamierzał umieścić ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu w swoim wzmacniaczu energii. Wszystkie te zdarzenia obserwowała z ukrycia Rouge the Bat. Eggman mimo wszystko zdołał umieścić szmaragd. Sonic chciał mu wtedy zabrać guzik aktywujący wzmacniacz, ale pojawił się E-13 Guardbot. Sonic uniknął jego ataków i skierował jego ogień prosto na maszynę Eggmana. Doktor niechcący włączył przycisk i uszkodzona maszyna aktywowała Kontrolę Chaosu. Sonic obudził się w Station Square. Był to nowy świat ludzi. Na początku policjanci próbowali złapać jeża, ale ten był dla nich zbyt szybki. Sonic uciekł im i zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy, próbując dojść do tego gdzie się znalazł. Kiedy jeż przebiegł nad blokadą policyjną, do akcji wkroczyła Załoga S. Sam Speed w swoim nowym aucie pojechał w pościg za jeżem. Tymczasem Sonic nieświadomy zbliżającego się pościgu zastanawiał się co to za świat w którym się znalazł. Jeż martwił się, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy swoich przyjaciół. Sonic wrócił na drogę i spotkał go tam Sam Speed. Sam zaczął opowiadać jeżowi o swoich dokonaniach w ściganiu piratów drogowych. Następnie cała Załoga S i Sam zaczęli ścigać Sonica. Nie zrobiło to jednak na Sonicu większego wrażenia. Jeż zlekceważył, pościg, jawnie drwiąc z Załogi S. Sam Speed uruchomił wtedy największe możliwe przyspieszenie. Jednak Sonic nadal był szybszy, ponieważ przekroczył barierę dźwięku. Sam był zmuszony zahamować, ponieważ droga się skończyła. Sonic wyleciał w powietrze, podziwiając widok na nocne miasto. Nagle spostrzegł że wpadnie do basenu. Sonic próbował zmienić kierunek swojego lotu, ale nie udało mu się to i wylądował w wodzie. Nie mógł się potem wydostać z basenu. Cały hałas usłyszał mieszkający obok Christopher Thorndyke. Wskoczył on do basenu i uratował Sonica. Jeż przedstawił się mu i podziękował za pomoc. Był to początek ich długiej przyjaźni. Karty Sonic X karta 1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic X karta 2.png|Sam Speed Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Rouge the Bat * Doktor Eggman * Decoe * Bocoe * Big the Cat * Żabek * Oficer Albright * Sam Speed * Christopher Thorndyke * E-12 Behemoth * E-13 Guardbot * E-30 Laser Tank Ciekawostki * Australijskie DVD nadało odcinkowi tytuł Supersonic Hero Appears! * Forteca Doktora Eggmana została w tym odcinku błędnie określona jako Centrum Kontroli Chaosu, z powodu innego błędnego tłumaczenia w wersji angielskiej (w której fortecę nazwano Chaos Control). * W polskim i angielskim dubbingu jest to jedyny odcinek Sonic X, w którym nie grają saksofony kiedy pojawia się Rouge. * Fragment z pierwszych 7 minut Sonic X został wykorzystany w specjalnym crossoverze 4Kids - The Fight for the FoxBox. Sceny zostały zedytowane i zmienione na potrzeby tego klipu. Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic X